Women!
by makkaron
Summary: He was always trying to find ways to spark her interest, to make her want to hang around him, maybe even go out for once. And here he was again today, trying to win her heart.  Naruto x Sakura


Women!

Naruto x SakuraGeek In The Pink by Jason Mraz

I do not own Naruto.

He was always trying to find ways to spark her interest, to make her want to hang around him, maybe even go out for once. He spent years doing her bidding, years searching for Sasuke, years that could've been spent training and becoming the Hokage. But did she even say thank you once? No. Apologize for her "confession"? No. And here he was again today, trying to catch her attention with some other insane scheme.

"Honestly Naruto," she began her lecture, "I don't know why you bother. You're causing so much trouble and it doesn't make any sense to me. How many times have I told you to stop this nonsense?"

She had a hand to her forehead, trying to calm down before she did something she'd regret. He was standing there with a blank face, trying his best to shield the sadness he was feeling after another failed attempt to impress her. What does it take to impress her? How long is this going to take?

He tried to interrupt only to be cut off by more of her lecturing, something she was very good at, "No. Don't give me any lame excuses, but since you seemed so intent on giving me an excuse a second ago, why don't you go ahead and tell me anyways to humor me." She patiently waited for a response. He had just about had enough.

"You know what, Sakura? You know why I'm constantly causing all this _trouble_? I trained hard the past few years, I never gave up on Sasuke even when _you_ did, I caused all this _trouble_ so I could catch your damn attention, so I could impress you and gain your respect. I've done so much for you and this is all I get." he said, trying his best to control his anger before he did something _he_ would regret.

"So anyways, I'm sorry that I caused you _so_ much _trouble._" he snarled before stalking away, getting lost in the crowd that was always present in the streets of Konoha.

Two days had past since he had lectured Sakura and basically admitted his feelings. He was trying his best to avoid her and just get some time to think about what he had done. He definitely regretted yelling, especially when remembering her frightened face as he did so, but he was also somewhat proud of himself for standing up to her. But all in all, his heart was hurting the most because he was certain he had hurt her feelings with the things he said.

And maybe it was luck, but as he walked down the busy streets of Konoha, he walked head on into someone. And maybe it was fate that it was the love of his life, Sakura Haruno who ran into him. And maybe, just maybe it was destiny that today would be the day that he would finally get to go on a date with her as well.

"I-I'm sorry-" they both started, both halting their speech upon seeing each other, both wide-eyed and uneasy. Moments passed, they both stood stiff and still in the middle of the bustling crowd. Both of them speechless and searching for words that could lift the cloud of tension that had arose.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am sorry for all the pain I caused you, I-I didn't think you felt the same way.." Sakura apologized first, simply and bluntly and straight to the point, her eyes full of pure honesty. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, even more so than the first time she "confessed" to him. But this time.. This time he was certain she wasn't lying. What kind of person would break another's heart twice?

"No, Sakura, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have yelled at you and it's been bothering me ever since I walked away." the blondie admitted, hoping she would forgive him, his eyes searching hers for any sign of hurt or anger, only to find.. Happiness?

"It's alright.. You were right. I guess if I hadn't been so mean all the time then maybe you wouldn't have yelled," she paused before reluctantly asking, "Did you really mean all of that? Did you really cause all that trouble to impress me?" She held his gaze the best she could, his surprised eyes making her nervous.

"Y-Yeah.. I really have always liked you, Sakura," he said, "But I'm still sorry for causing so much trouble, I know it was wrong.." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, not sure how she would respond.

"That's good, 'cause I really like you too, you know.." she murmured, pretty embarrassed herself, "I wasn't joking when I said that last time, and it's only grown since then." Her eyes were pure and honest, he had to believe her. _It's now or never.._

"Umm.." he started nervously, still scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "I know this is probably a bad time, but.. Would you maybe want to go get some ramen later? Or something like that, I don't really mind.."

Her pink lips pressed against his in a chaste and innocent peck, before quickly pulling away in excitement.

He stared at her in shock, not believing.. Did she really..?

"There'll be more of that if you go on a date with me tonight, at the ramen place.." she winked before quickly sprinting off, leaving him speechless, blushing fiercely, and _definitely_ confused.

_Women!_ He thought as he walked back to his apartment to get ready, _Always messing with my head..!_


End file.
